


Ghost of light.

by nerdm4id



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Ending, Alternative Perspective, Drama, Eventual Romance, Marvel Universe, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Outer Space, Planets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdm4id/pseuds/nerdm4id
Summary: Thanos has killed half of the avengers, or so they thought. In his ship, somewhere in the deep universe there's a girl who has been catalogued as a ghost in the place, no one remembers her, nobody has seen her in the last years, and she might have the key to return them to earth and end Thanos.Her powers are indescribable, and it's understandable since once they belonged to her planet, the one who was destroyed and transformed to ashes.





	Ghost of light.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, this is an idea i got a few months ago and i haven't been able to get out of my head so, oh well. I'll might as well write them on here, maybe it's my frustration with the last movie or with the new trailers, but i want to pour them all here in a story with a twist and an alternate ending, this will contain a lot of action and i'm hoping i can make it happen. I'd like to ask for a beta reader, my first language it's not english sooooo, yup. 
> 
> I created a post in my weheart it with more details of this characters if ya'll wanna check it up! my username there is also nerdm4id.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ##### A myth was heard in certain planet that no one remembers, the mad titan thought he gained a clue.  
>  The heart of the forest and light, does the story comes from the truth? 

In the planet of Enterrial existed a myth, every citizen of the almost empty and forested planet knew about it since it was part of the popular knowledge and the culture of the place. It was said that in the center of the big forest, right in the heart in where no sounds were heard, all you could see was green, not even animals were around and where the air was so pure it itched your nose, it lived an ancient big sphere that provided the citizens of Enterrial with energy for them to live peaceful and fed their hearts, it also said that this was the reason why every person in the planet had a “magical” skill that helped them on their daily life, the oldest people in the planet used to tell that story all the time, they needed to protect and respect that sphere that was the heart of the forest and their own kind, nobody that was a foreigner could even know about it. 

The planet was alive by pure luck as they said, the vegetation was extreme, the air humid, the agriculture yield wasn’t bright and special, for the humidity most of the plantings died before their time for recollection, so the food was limited. The population had distinctive platinum hair and black eyes, their skin wasn’t that pale but not that tan, it was a nice color in between, there was a lot of trees and plants that kept them away from the sun. However, their bodies were skinny and not that tall, at age of 18 every one of the Enterrials got a distinctive skill, maybe one of them could read minds, other lift things with their minds, or maybe be able to control fire as the most powerful skills, but there were as well the ones that weren’t like that, maybe just good luck in planting, great balance, or like her mother’s be able to disappear. 

A few of those skills that fell into good hands would be put on use to attract tourist that might bring incomes, more food or water, maybe clothes, skills like changing color of skins or eyes, growing more hair, reading your future or just giving luck would be described by those foreigners as “some sort of magic”, but in reality, those were skills that they were born with. Migration was not a problem for the tiny planet, when the strangers arrived they would notice how there was not something they would take profit of, so they would leave. The mythical feeling of the planet was the only thing that kept them coming back and enjoying it for a few days, the secrets were shut to the citizens so no one could feel thrilled to start a hunt for the light of the forest. 

Until someone did. Till this day there’s no knowledge from who told Thanos about it, no one has a clue, there were people from the planet who left it behind to pursuit a new path, new life and that never came back, but the news were told, and the mad titan got his eyes into what it looked for him could be, an infinity stone. 

// 

Solemn sky with it’s clear clouds and shining stars that illuminated the green planet in all its splendour. The week wasn’t special, nor even the day, however something was floating around in the air that made the population on edge, they weren’t expecting a soul to arrive that day, so when that gigantic ship corrupted the calm paradise the panic flew across the people, some of them carrying their children in their arms, some others waiting in terror the reason of the arrival. The titan came down the ship with a calm walk, looking around the people who were staring at the giant figure, he carried himself with a royal feeling that enchanted the air. It was overwhelming to watch for the perplexed crowd, he lifted his arms and with a strong tone of voice he made himself be heard. 

“Enterrial, people from a dying planet! I’ve come here to bring you hope.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ok so, thanos has arrived to this au ! this might happened like two to three years before infinity war, thanos is still in the hunt for the stones and thought he found one in this created land, what are your thoughts so far ? 


End file.
